


yummy

by jacksabs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vore, incredibly prestigious work of literature, this is not a crack fic take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksabs/pseuds/jacksabs
Summary: Auston always finds a way to surprise Mitch.





	yummy

**Author's Note:**

> lol eat my ass daddy

Auston always finds a way to surprise Mitch.

He doesn’t mind it. He just thinks he deserves a fair warning. Like, at least 24 hours prior like cancelling a dentist appointment. Speaking of which, wow, Mitch has a really hot dentist so if Auston could get his head out of his ass for like fifteen seconds he could SATISFY him and a threesome could be in order.

Yeah, that’d be cool. Too bad Auston’s a vanilla bitch. Or at least, that’s what he thought.

When Mitch stepped into his room that night Auston was literally sprawled out on his bed like, who the fuck was he trying to impress. “Lol wyd,” Mitch asked him.

“I have........... a plan,” he replied mischievously and rubbed his hands together like he was Dr. Doofenshmirtz . Mitch gave, like, no shits.

“kk uhhhhhh wot tho lmao.”

And like that Auston opened his mouth and ate Mitch in one bite.

C H O M P !!!!!!!!

It was very hot, thanks for asking.


End file.
